Saku Daycare
by SilverMoonFlames
Summary: Tsunade flukes and lets Shikamaru test his latest experiment on the Konoha chunin,turning the ninja to infants and going so wrong Sakura throws a fit and nearly decapitates them all. ShikaSaku Slight:ChouIno SaiIno LeeTen


**Dont own anything Naruto whatsoever.**

"L m n o p!" Naruto cried triumphantly.

"Very good!" Sakura praised, tossing her pupil a piece of candy.

"Me next, me next!" Sasuke yelled, giving Naruto angry glares. "I'm gonna get the next one!" he taunted through grit teeth. Naruto only held out his wrapper and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, then. Sasuke," Sasuke beamed at his name. Sakura continued, "What's the next number in this sequence: 1,2,3,4,?"

"5!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes bugging at the sight of his candy, which he snatched and ate whole.

"Hey, I want a piece of candy!" Neji whined, crossing his arms. Hinata took a bottle of paste and started sucking it.

"Ah! No Hinata! Do not eat paste!" Shikamaru quickly yanked it from her grasp and threw it in the waste bin.

"Candy!" screamed Neji, slamming his fists against the floor again and again.

"Quiet, Neji, it's not time for more candy-"

"CANDY!" Neji wailed, running at Naruto and throwing his fists on him. "GIMME YER CANDY!"

"Hey! Stop!" Annoyed, Naruto grabbed up his empty candy wrapper and stuffed it in Neji's mouth.

Ino laughed as Chouji and Sai got in another fight over her. Kiba sat innocently as Akamaru snuck around Sakura's sight and started raiding the candy drawer.

Only Gaara was actually behaving, having sat down contentedly with a piece of paper and some crayons, drawing what he thought would happen if he decided to overthrow Sakura and Shikamaru, make Hinata his queen, and enslave the rest of Konoha.

Sakura sighed, holding her nose between her eyes._ Bratty 3 year olds...I can't believe Tsunade-sama was stupid enough to let Shikamaru experiment on the rest of the chunin...now they're freakin spoiled rotten and I have to deal with it while Shik makes an antidote!_

"Shikamaru, how's it coming?" she asked him to get the little ones off her mind.

"Um...let's see," he got up from the coloring easel Sakura let him use and walked over to little Tenten with a glass vial. "Cross your fingers."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If this doesn't work I'm gonna cross _their_ fingers! And some other things!"

Shik ignored her and poured the vial of green liquid down her less than willing throat. Nothing happened.

"Nice going Shik," Sakura said, holding Chouji and Sai by their scrawny hands.

"Give it a second," Shikamaru said. Sakura let the two infants fall to the floor and studied Tenten more closely. Suddenly she started groaning.

"It's working!" Shikamaru cried as Tenten started twitching and clutching her stomach.

"Erp," Suddenly she gave a big burp. And crawled off to play with Lee and Hinata.

"A BABY BURP!" Sakura exclaimed, thwapping Shikamaru over the head. "THAT'S MY JOB! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIX THEM! OR I'LL BE STUCK BABYSITTING THEM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Okay, okay. That was just a fluke. Just be happy I didn't use the stuff on you."

"_..._"

"Heh. Well don't worry, I'll get the antidote up and running by tomorrow."

_**Three weeks later.**_

"Ino, stop that!" Sakura marched over to Chouji and Sai and thrust them apart. "Stop turning them against each other!"

"Make me why don't ya?" said the puckered girl, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Listen, you infant whore, you better just get off my back or I'll get Shikamaru to turn you to a pig!" Sakura said menacingly,grabbing the girl's shirt collar.

"Ooh, that cute genius boy? Bring it," she said in a sickening voice.

Sakura threw the girl back on the floor and walked over to Shik, snatching a bottle of paste from Hinata and a handful of candy from Kiba on the way.

"It's. Been. Three. Effing. Weeks. WHAT THE !#&() WERE YOU !#&() THINKING, TURNING THOSE !#&() BRATS INTO 3 YEAR OLDS!" Sakura screamed, face expressionless except some dark rings under her eyes.

"Um...I don't remember..." he said, not even looking up at her from a bunch of vials of liquids. "Don't worry. I'll have the antidote ready in just a couple-"

"That's what you said yesterday! And the day before that! And the day before that! And the day before that! And the-"

"Okay, okay. Look, it's not as easy as it looks. Especially with you pressuring me all the time."

"_Me_ pressuring _you!_ Ha! I have to babysit a bunch of brats all day, all night, while you play with a bunch of chemicals on a child's art easel!"

Suddenly she went on an uncontrollable fit of rage and started overturning things while making her way to the frightened chibi-children in the corner.

"INO!" she growled, foaming at the mouth. "INO!"

"Sakura, no! She's three!" Shik cried, hopping over some chairs and swiped at the girl in swaddling clothes.

"INO! LEMME AT THAT EFFING WHORE!" she screamed, trying to tear away from Shik's strong grasp.

"Sakura!" he pleaded as Ino was stuffed behind a falsely brave Chouji and Sai.

"Let go!" she yelled. Shikamaru realized sanity had almost found her again and quickly spun her around from her shoulders.

Sakura twisted to face him and was fixing to jerk right back around when he ducked down and kissed her.

"!" Sakura almost pulled away,but suddenly the anxiety and stress and anger that had consumed her before was lost in the pages of time. Sakura let it all go and concentrated only on the sudden, somewhat confused feelings that swarmed her at that moment.

She threw her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

After a few seconds he pulled back and the two slightly came back to reality. Just a little.

"Whoot!" the small Naruto child whooped as Ino cringed and gagged. Chouji tried to use that moment to make a move with her but Sai made sure that he didn't.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said, not taking his eyes off her. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure," she said, letting him take her hand and walking her out of the crowded daycare room.

"Hey, what about us?" Hinata asked, thrusting down her bottle of glue and deciding to throw a fit for no real reason.

"Where ya going?" Lee asked, finally pulling away from Tenten and looking around.

"I gotta go poopy!" whined Naruto, starting a commotion among the other toddlers.

"I want my mommy!"

"Wah!"

Shikamaru stopped Sakura outside the door, thrust in a knockout-gas bomb, and shut it again, kissing her all the time.

* * *

**Plz review!**


End file.
